The big decisions
by TheVerySpecialOne
Summary: Alice and Frank Longbottom try to eliminate bore dome and stress as they try to communicate some important news


Round 9

This was written for the quidditch league. For the Appleby Arrows, in the position of chaser 1

CHASER 1: Focus on a passion of your character/pairing [Alice and Frank Longbottom]

(quote) "People wait around too long for love. I'm happy with all of my lusts" – C JoyBell C

(word) Present

(word) Join

* * *

Frank Longbottom was a simple man - he went to work when he was requested, filled all paperwork on his assignments without any complaints, had a happy relationship, a nice house and average interests. Or so most people thought.

As Alice watched him furiously sketching from across the room she realised that he is so different to what other see him as. Although he seemed focussed at work, she knew he wasn't truly present. His eyes glimmered with a repetitive emptiness, and, on assignments, with very little attention ; just enough to avoid getting him killed. When they began working as aurors, they did so because it seemed such an interesting, and exciting job - there'd be no boring days as they battled evil for a living. It turned out that was not the case.

So, as a result, they each found a passion. Something to keep them from dying of boredom. Frank's hobby, therefore, became drawing and art, and she would be lying if she said that she didn't like it. She especially loved it her he'd request to draw her. He'd have her draped in silk and velvet, or posing in a strange pose. Then, when he'd finish, he'd show her the drawing, and she could see herself through his eyes. And she always looked gorgeous in his drawings. Always.

Alice smiled at the memories as she turned another page of her book. Whilst Frank found peace and excitement through drawing, she managed to find them through reading. She'd read anything, and has read every book they owned at least twice. Lately, she's taken to poetry, enjoying the hidden passion and the complex rhythm the poem presented her with. Right now, however, she was reading a mindless romance book surrounding a couple who were trying to manage having twins and making a career. It wasn't very thought provoking, and it certainly didn't have any extensive plot, but it struck a chord within her. She was ready to be a mother. She's been meaning to discuss this with her husband, and see if he agrees, but she just couldn't find the right time.

She shut her book and got out of bed. It was near impossible for her to focus right now, no matter how much she enjoyed the story. The walk to the kitchen was short, though her feet slowly began to protest against the cold floor. No matter how much they turned up the heating, the floor never seemed to warm up. She made herself a tea, then sat on the large windowsill in the living room. The pillows settled there made a splendid place to spend evenings. It had been her idea. Afterall, the view was magnificent, with the stars shining brightly against the dark sky.

Meanwhile, at the bedroom desk, Frank finished his drawing. He wanted to share it with his wife tonight, and then see where that led to. This project was his most secretive project as of yet. Alice hadn't even seen the rough outlines when he began it. However, you didn't just being this up anytime, and Frank wanted to make sure he did it the right way. He raised his head and swivelled the leather chair, expecting to see his wonderful wife in her usual late night blanket nest, reading peacefully.

To his surprise, she was nowhere near the bed, her book placed upside down on the nightstand. He looked back at the drawing, and then, as a last-minute idea, he folded it up into a small piece of paper and topped it off with a bow. He placed it on his nightstand and then proceeded to get ready for bed. When he sat down on the bed, and started fiddling with the paper, Alice walked in and settled back into her space. With a smile, he leaned in and gave her a quick peck. As he drew back, he handed her the folded up picture.

"What's this for?" Alice asked her face slowly lighting up. She took the paper,and studied it for a moment before looking back at her husband.

"I have a suggestion for you." He replied to her question with a nervous smile. "Just go on. Open it."

"Okay" she answered, now more careful than before. Did anything happen? Was he ok? Were they ok?

She took the bow off the folded paper, and, slowly, carefully unfolded the drawing. When it was revealed, she inhaled deeply. It was a gorgeous sketch, which portrayed her with a tired but happy expression, looking down at a small baby which suckled on her breat. In the drawing, Frank stood next to the two, a hand around her back, and another cover her hand holding the child. The whole picture looked so beautiful, and perfect, that she couldn't stop the tears when they invaded her eyes.

Frank watched with anticipation as his wife examined his work. Dread built up as the silence got longer, and then hit the ceiling as he saw his wife's tears.

"Oh, Frank!" She exclaimed as she threw herself at him, knocking him over on the bed. "Yes. I agree!" She kissed him between each word, and then kept going. She buried her hand in the nape of his hair, as Frank- now beyond relieved- wrapped his around her waist. They ended up touching forehead as they took a needed break to breathe.

"You do?" He asked, even though it was already pretty nodded. "Well good, cause I was thinking of starting to try tonight." Alice burst into laughter. "I'm bet you only did that whole thing just to get laid."

"Yes, totally. But join me in the celebrations. People wait around too long for love. I'm happy with all of my lusts" Frank told her with a grin.

"So you keep saying." Alice replied before joining their lips once again


End file.
